


Stars Align

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beginning. This is theirs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Align

He's not sure how it happened. Looking back at those first few visits, he can't pinpoint the moment where they went from simple visits and cute moments to "this is us". He asked Darren before but got no reply, because to both of them it feels like it was always meant to be.

There was that very first fateful visit to Darren's parents when they called to say they wanted the boys to come over because they had news to share. The news turned out to be a small bundle of a pink fuzzy blanket around a scrunched up face framed with hair as curly and wild as Darren's. Chris wasn't sure what to make of her at first, because _babies_ and he didn't know what to do with or around babies at all. Darren's parents explained that a family friend had gotten pregnant way too young and there were complications and they offered to temporarily foster the little girl.

"Daisy," Darren whispered quietly when he first peeked behind the blanket she was wrapped in.

"Darren, honey, no," Chris smiled sadly, "You can't name her, she's not…"

"I know, but she looks like a Daisy," Darren replied with a tone that left no room for discussion.

Chris tried once more during that visit, but by that point and after an explanation that the little girl's Mom wasn't well enough to give the baby a name, the one Darren insisted on stuck. She was tiny and when Cerina offered Chris to hold her he declined, afraid he'd do something wrong, terrified that he'd hurt her. Darren took to holding her without hesitation, fed her only about half hour into the visit and spent the few hours in his parents' house snuggling with the baby and singing to her in hushed tones.

"Babe, we have to go," Chris interrupted him reluctantly when the time came to head back to LA, his heart stopping when Darren looked up at him, eyes sparkling and bright.

"We'll come back, right? While Mom and Dad have her?" the hopeful tone was impossible to miss in his voice and Chris nodded.

"Of course, if it's OK with them," Chris' hand squeezed Darren's shoulder gently.

He knew, of course, that they would be welcome to visit, they always were, Darren's childhood home had been a refuge for them for a long time before the craziness settled and they were allowed to just _be_ without hiding and sneaking around. Chris was sure they would be back and despite being unsure about the whole "oh boy, baby, what do I do?" thing, he couldn't hide his natural worry about what would happen with her. It was all so abstract, though, he wondered if the girl's Mom would be OK, if Darren's parents would cope with suddenly having a baby in the house again, if there were laws to protect them. He was rational, logical, worrying about the technicalities.

That lasted until they visited the second time, only a few days later when Darren had a show in San Francisco with Chuck and Chris offered to tag along as he usually did, their schedules set around each other. Cerina offered them to stay at the house and Chris hesitated at first, but then they did anyway because it was nicer than a random hotel. It was family and they both treasured any time they could spend with them, regardless of how cramped the space became when everyone gathered in the one house.

It was during that visit that Darren seemed a little off and it didn't take Chris long to figure out why. When he noticed how much time Cerina spent with the baby and saw how Darren's smile faded any time she rushed off to tend to the newborn, Chris was quick to see that Darren was not used to _not_ being the centre of attention in the house. So when he was asked if he wanted to hold the little girl, Chris declined again, though this time his motivation was different.

"It's OK," he replied to Cerina's offer, "I'm sure you're better with her and I've missed my Darren cuddles, what with the tour and traveling and too many people around."

He was still cautious and not too fond of PDA, even though it was publicly known that they were married now. Still, Chris couldn't help but feel uncomfortable a little with being too touchy-feely with Darren, choosing to leave those things to private time instead. Darren understood, of course, still remembering the way they were both put under the microscope for a long time.

They crashed on the couch instead of their usual spot in Darren's room which had been temporarily set up as a nursery. When Chris woke up in the middle of the night, he panicked for a second because of the unfamiliar sight when his eyes opened. Wide awake, he tiptoed around the house for a while, not wanting to wake anyone up but unable to just lie down and do nothing.

"Why are you awake, princess?" he whispered when the sound of a gurgle came from Darren's room, "Can't sleep either?"

Darren found him like that, bent over the cradle and whispering stories to the baby, listening to her quiet sounds and staring at the way she gripped his finger with her hand.

"He's just not used to sharing, sweetie," Chris spoke in a hushed tone, "He's already smitten, but he's a Mama's boy and now he's got to share her with you. He'll get over it, I promise. His heart has enough love to give to everyone and he's already shared his favorite girl name with you, so you know you're special."

"She is," Darren stepped closer, "And I'm already over that," he added, referring to Chris' spot-on observation.

"Hey," Chris smiled over his shoulder, "We're just talking. Well, I'm talking, she's putting up with me."

"You have a way with her," Darren added, "she already likes you."

Chris saw Darren's face soften and light up when he looked at Chris' finger in the girl's grip.

"Dare, no."

"I'm not saying anything," Darren lifted his hands up in a defensive move.

"You don't have to."

They both thought back on the conversation earlier in the day with Darren's parents, the explanation of why the baby was still with them and that she'd likely soon be going into the system because her Mom wasn't getting any better. Chris saw the spark in Darren's eyes then, but dismissed it quickly as the talk turned to other things. But it was back now and stronger when Darren's gaze was locked on Chris.

"It's not that simple," he whispered, his thumb rubbing gently over the baby's fist, "We couldn't just…"

"We could, you know," Darren seemed sure, "Because she's related and Mom and Dad already have her in their care, there are strings we could pull."

"Babe," Chris pulled away and stood up to face Darren, "it's not like bringing home a puppy, or a new cat, or anything. We're…"

"I just, I know, Chris," Darren leaned in and his hands automatically wrapped around Chris' waist, his head finding the familiar spot on Chris' shoulder to lean on, "Seeing you with her, it feels… _right_."

"Scary, more than anything," Chris replied, the thought of being responsible for another human being making his brain scream.

"Yeah, but… Chris?"

"Dar, no, we can't."

"Mom and Dad can't either," Darren said with a sad tone, "Where is she going to go?"

Chris wanted to reassure Darren that the baby would be fine, that there would be people to take care of her and love her. But he had no guarantees to give, he couldn't say the words and be sure they were true. Before he could open his mouth, the little girl stirred and whimpered, already missing the attention Chris had been giving her moments earlier. Darren sighed and slipped away from Chris.

"Come here, sweetie," he smiled to the baby and lifted her carefully; "you'll be fine."

The sight before him made Chris' knees buckle a little. Darren wasn't doing much besides holding the small bundle and letting tiny fingers grip his, swaying a little on the spot. But that was the image that Chris knew would be forever burned into his brain.

"Dare," his voice came out as a barely audible whisper and the responding smile told him that Darren understood everything Chris wasn't saying.

Sometimes, things just happen and the stars align. And Chris would never understand the _why_ or the _how_ , but he agrees with Darren that this one, this instance and the way it turned out, was fate.


End file.
